Xenoblade Daughter of Evil
by ErythGirl
Summary: Long, long ago, there was- Oops! Wrong beginning What happens when you take Xenoblade Chronicles and Daughter of Evil, throw them into a blender and turn on the power? You're about to find out. Note; I have this story also on my dA, DarkangelofMinecraft, where there are more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face._

At the head of the Bionis, there laid a huge, vast place called Eryth Sea. Many people lived there, especially in the capital Alcamoth. They were of many races- Homs, Nopon, and especially High Entia. They lived in peace for a while together, until one princess took over...

"Miss Melia. How have you been? Fine, I presume?"

Ever since her father, Sorean Antiqua, and her brother, Kallian Antiqua, had died, Melia Antiqua had taken over the spot of royalty in Eryth Sea and Alcamoth. Being exposed to riches and furniture and gold, Melia couldn't help but extort her position. She was very demanding and commanding, but she had a soft spot that she rarely showed to anyone, except her servant Dunban. Speaking of Dunban, he was talking to her right now. "Yes, of course, Dunban," the white-haired princess replied, her voice quite bored-sounding as she relaxed upon one of the many fancy couches in her room. The loyal servant nodded to her.

"Very well then, Princess Melia." Dunban said, and he was about to continue when Melia interrupted him. "Please, Dunban, you know that when alone with me you need not call me Princess." There was a small, very small, smile upon her face. Dunban nodded. "Is there anything I may get you?" he continued, looking up to her. Melia pursed her lips. "Just something to eat. Turkey. You know how I like it. And I shall eat in here," the female replied, busying herself with fixing her crown and then looking back at Dunban. The servant nodded. "Yes, Melia. It shall be ready soon."  
>"Wait one minute, Dunban. I need one more favor."<p>

* * *

><p>The young blonde male walked into the green section of the kingdom. He himself lived next to it in blue, however most of his friends were in green. A voice rang out nearby him. "Shulk! There you are!" he turned to see a blonde female with long swaying hair run to him. He smiled. "Hi, Fiora!" the male, Shulk, called out to her. Fiora was a very popular girl in the green section, as well as in the whole kingdom, well respected for her beauty and kindness. Most people liked her, and Shulk was pretty sure everyone liked her, maybe except royalty. He and Fiora were quite good friends, in fact.<p>

"Look, we've had a new statue erected here. It's one of the princess," she said, pointing to the square. Looking where she pointed, Shulk saw a silver statue of Princess Melia wearing a glorious dress. A plaque under it read " 'I bless the citizens of the green section, and hope they fair well in all affairs.' - Princess Melia Antiqua" And the plaque curved into a large fountain, which the statue was in the middle of.

"Cool," commented Shulk, watching how the statue shined in the sunlight. "Yeah," replied Fiora. "Though if she blesses us so much, why does she never come out for a visit..." She grumbled slightly. Shulk shook her shoulder, and added, "She never goes to the other sections either." Fiora shrugged. "I guess so."

In the shadows of an alley, a man with dark brown hair watched the two. Noting everything he'd seen, he turned and headed to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

><p>"Melia, how is the turkey?" Dunban asked, watching the white-haired princess chew on the turkey. "Very good," replied Melia. "Tell the chefs they have my thanks." She ate the turkey, now resting in a comfy yet fancy chair by a table as she ate. "Of course, Melia." Dunban bowed. "Anything else I may do for you?"<p>

The princess looked up from her meal at her loyal servant. "Have you started doing what I asked earlier?" she asked, a serious look flashing on to her face. Dunban nodded and replied, "Yes, Melia. I started right away." Melia relaxed. "Good. That is all I need of you for now, Dunban." she said simply. "You may go."

He nodded, bowed, and exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

|If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those who you dangle on a string.|  
>"Lady Melia, we're getting low on money."<p>

"Very well. Fetch the Minister," Melia replied to the lowly servant, who nodded and backed out of the room. The white haired princess waited a few moments before the Minister, a black-haired, short man, appeared in her room. Shaking, he gave a small bow to Princess Melia, then said with a shaky voice, "Lady Melia I have been called by Zaylia. S-she has said you n-needed me." Melia nodded, her eyes glazed with malice.

"We are low on money. We shall get money from the Reds and if they do not do it willingly, we will force them," Melia commanded. "You are the leader of the army. We shall take a select few men." The Minister nodded, and shakily agreed, "Of course, Your Highness. I shall get strong men." The princess smirked. "Good. Very good. Now hurry up and do it. You are dismissed." She flicked her arm, dismissing him.

* * *

><p>The black haired girl relaxed in her mansion, truly enjoying the life of the rich. Despite being rich, Sharla was not greedy, however much she relaxed and enjoyed her mansion with nearly perfect gardens. She was the richest girl in Red Section, often compared to Princess Melia in whispers, though said by some to be a whole lot nicer.<p>

"Sharla, you've been thinking again?" Juju, Sharla's younger brother, peeked around one of the corners. She laughed slightly. "Yup, I have been, Juju. I'm still impressed you can tell." Juju smiled and asked "What have you been thinking about?" Sharla looked out the window, and replied, "Thinking about those people who compare me to Melia. I don't think I'm a lot nicer than her..."

Well that was about to change.

* * *

><p>The army were dressed as normal people, and there were only a few of them with Melia. She walked down the street and entered the house of Sharla and Juju. "Hello. "We are here to take money for the Imperial Palace since we are running out. We shall not take all of your money, just enough. Is that understandable?" Melia stated commandingly, getting straight to the point. "We won't give it up, sorry, you could be fakes, 1 and 2 I really don't want to. I really don't mean to be rude, but our money means a lot," replied Sharla, shaking her head.<br>"You _absolutely_ sure?" questioned Melia. "Yes," replied Sharla, staring at Melia. Melia glanced back at the 5 army boys behind her. "We knew this would happen. Very well. Boys," she said, a small smirk crossing her face.

The army men took out their weapons, and began beating at Sharla and Juju. Sharla's rifle was not in the room at the time however, and the two were defeated. Though still alive, they were very scratched, and couldn't stop the royalty from taking the money. Melia's voice became soft and fakely sweet, walking over, her black and gold dress shimmering.  
>"You should have said yes," she whispered. "Or else I wouldn't have to do this to you." She straightened up. "This shall be all, boys." The army men nodded, and she walked over to them, then they exited the mansion, Melia stopping at the door and saying,"Goodbye." and then leaving as well.<p>

"...Sharla?" Juju looked at the red wearing, black haired female who was his sister. Her face was contorted with rage as she stared where the royalty had been just moments before. She stood up, and her voice shook as she replied, "Yes, Juju?" Juju asked, "Are you okay?" Sharla looked back at Juju, frowning. "...I don't know. But I do know one thing. We are getting that money back." Her voice was filled with anger. "B-But Sharla, it's impossible for us to do it with just the two of us," cried Juju, attempting to rationalize with his sister. Sharla growled. "Humph! I guess you are right. But we will have our revenge one day."

Juju got up and held Sharla's hand. "For now, just calm down, Sharla. You need rest." Sharla looked down at her little brother as he said so, and stared for a minute. Then she nodded. Juju lead his sister to another room in the mansion, mulling things over.


	3. Chapter 3

Shulk! Shulk! You home?"

Shulk started, looking up from his book and hearing Fiora's voice and her knocking on his door. Usually, he came to visit her, not vice versa. But it didn't really matter, and he called in reply, "Yeah, come in!" There was a sound of a door opening, and then Fiora appeared in the living room. "What's up?" Shulk asked, looking up at her. "You seem to be in a hurry." Fiora hurried over and sat down next to him on the couch in the living room. "There's been a nasty rumor going around," replied Fiora, looking unusually serious. "It came from the Red Section. Apparently _The Princess herself_ went and visited the richest people there and stole some of their money."

"What? No way! The Princess doesn't just get up and walk into plain view," said Shulk, his voice etched with shock. "Besides, I doubt she would do that. It's way too bad." Fiora raised her eyebrow "Have you met the Princess?" Shulk glared at her. "Well, no, but I've seen her and she's not THAT mean from what she's done before," he replied, opening his book again. Fiora sighed and shook her head muttering, "Jeez, I've never seen anyone take a robbery so nonchalantly." Shulk looked up at her once more, shrugging. "Well, you _did_ say it was just a rumor."

"Hm, I guess so. Oh well." Fiora decided that she'd change the subject. "You seen Reyn lately?" she asked. "Reyn? Yeah. Saw him a while ago," answered Shulk. "Why?" "Oh no particular reason," Fiora replied. "It's just he hasn't been around lately."

* * *

><p>"Melia." Dunban walked into the room, giving a small bow to the silver-haired princess as she watched him with an icy gaze. "Rumors have been spreading about the incident with the lady in the red section, it has spread to all sections by now." The blue eyed girl gave an uncaring shrug, responding, "I doubt they'll believe it, orange and blue anyway. I've given much to them, and they'll find me too nice to believe it." <p>

Melia knew her citizens quite well, as that was exactly what was happening.

"Okay then, Melia. If it doesn't trouble you," he nodded. "Oh, and wasn't there someone in the Castle Defense Force you wanted me to keep you updated on?" Melia nodded in response. "Yes, the red haired boy, Reyn I think it was," she mused. Dunban nodded once more. "He's been fine, not hanging around blue and green that much anymore. He's been doing more castle defense work. He seems fine," he reported.

"Very good," replied Melia, smirking. "That's all I need, really, Dunban. You can go." Dunban nodded, replied, "Yes, Melia." and exited the room.  
>Why was Melia so worried about Reyn? Well, it was pretty simple. After joining the Castle Defense Force he didn't do much work, and usually hung out in the blue and green sections instead of working. He was very strong, so he was much needed in the Defense Force, but they needed him to realize he needed to work.<br>Apparently now he had though, which made Melia very happy, since he had excellent amounts of strength. Of course, what she would use that strength for would remain unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Whenever Sharla left the house, she was always pitied by those around her. After news of "the robbery" people over-comforted her, and while she appreciated the thought, it was getting kind of annoying to a leader-like person like her. Deciding to try and not attract that much attention, she went out mostly at night, deciding she would try to stay out of sight until this whole thing died down. Currently, it was 23:00, or as some others called it, 11:00 PM. She needed some supplies, so she had headed out to the shop right before it closed for the day.

Slipping through the doors of the RubyMart, a large and popular store with lots of supplies, Sharla saw it was pretty much empty. Very few people were there and they didn't bother her much as they slowly emptied out of the store. She passed an employee, who said to her, "Ah Sharla. Didn't imagine to see you here at this hour." Sharla turned back and gave a small nod to the black-haired employee. "I didn't want to attract attention, Lily," she replied. Lily-the employee- nodded. "That's imaginable. Am I right in saying the pity is getting kind of annoying?" Sharla rolled her eyes as Lily talked, replying,"You have no idea."

Chuckling, Lily said, "Of course. I'll let you on your way then." Sharla nodded, then turned and did her shopping. Once done paying, she carried the bags out into the dark night, heading home. She found it strange still that rarely anybody was out at night, but whatever. After she had reached home she put her stuff away and sat down. Juju peeked in. "Everything OK, Sharla?" he asked, walking over to her. Sharla nodded, replying, "Yeah. Rarely saw anyone, so I'm just fine, Juju." Juju smiled. "Good, Sharla."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shulk! Shulk!" shouted Fiora, startling Shulk who was sitting under a tree in Outlook Park in the blue section. It was 23:30, aka 11:30 PM, and while most people wouldn't be out at this hour Shulk liked to read outside at night. "Oh, hello Fiora," replied Shulk. "Guess what? I met a new girl today. Her name's Keyara," said Fiora excitedly. "Want to meet her?" Shulk cocked his head slightly.<p>

"A new girl? So that's what took you so long," replied Shulk with a smile. "Yup," Fiora replied. She tugged at his arm. "Come on, Shulk. Come meet her!" She giggled. Shulk sighed but smiled and got up, letting Fiora drag him off.


End file.
